ciphrusfandomcom-20200214-history
Chin Upmore
Chin Upmore is a Five foot five Ciphrinian, at the age of 25, Chin in the youngest member of the Upmore Family, he specializes in Herblore and Summoning. Being a successful Herbalist, people come from all over for his rich medicines, teas, and lethal herbal mixtures. Being the most successful member of the Upmores, he's constantly being bugged to run the family tradition. Appearance Chin's appearance usually consists of Black and Dark green. His cape is a dark forest green. His thick jacket is pure black with mint green outlining it, as his Long sleeve shirt consists of a highly dark green. He has a thin body figure, mostly from eating greens and drinking teas. Personality Chin is usually Optimistic, Generous, and Gentle, some people consider him too generous, especially to strangers. If one of his guild mates pass away, he tends to get annoyed and angry, usually causing him to throw bottles, and run his mouth until another guild mate asks him to stop. Background Chin Upmore was raised in One Wall with his family, which all studied Healing teas, Lethal Dusts/Potions, and Medicines, his brother on the other hand, was ruthless and only studied Lethal mixtures. After Zero Day hit, His mother and Father both passed away due to an unknown Carbon Cloud, at this time, him and his Brother were at their grandparents, since their parents' business fell. A bit after the death of his parents, his grandparents both passed, and his brother went missing, he returned to the ruined One Wall, seeing it was destroyed, it then made Chin depressed, he then decided to become the best Herbalist in the lands, and began training by himself for 20 years. His knowledge on herbs and plants are outstanding compared to other's knowledge. He eventually decided to venture out of the safety of One Wall since Zero Day hit, his adventure lead him to a popular town, where he became the local bartender. After seeing people die around the town, he concluded he would be a vulnerable target, thus he joined a guild "Equilibrium" Friendships Waka - '''Chin and Waka are very close friends, and usually accompanies Waka to his mining trips. Chin heavily relies on Waka when in a dire situations and protection, as Chin looks up to Waka. '''Jax Snow - '''Jax and Chin don't really talk together, but have a basic friendship towards eachother, Jax and Chin make one hell of a Medic team '''Mr. Dark - '''Mr. Dark is on the same level as Waka friendship wise. After saving Chin from a Tagon Bull, Chin looks up to Mr. Dark, and usually accompanies him at times. '''Fox - '''Chin and Fox don't usually talk to each other a whole lot, usually when something is wrong, or a guild member falls or causes issues. '''Side note: Created by: SquirtleSquader A/N: I'll likely be adding more stuff to this while Chin develops more and more, if you find anything wrong, please don't hesitate to leave a comment.